


繁华落尽

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 补档，写于2018年12月28日埃喵X龙骑光♀一个憨憨一个傻白甜先婚后爱的故事
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	繁华落尽

今天是东方奥萨德大陆的传统节日，女儿节。

繁华的黄金港，今天更是熙熙攘攘，欢庆的人们挤得水泄不通。有女儿的人家，都在门口升起飘荡的鲤鱼旗。仲春与初夏交叉的节日，万物生机勃发，潮风带来大海的味道，混杂着千万人各种各样的气味。

隔着人山人海，埃斯蒂尼安敏感的感受到尼德霍格残留的气息，来自另外一位苍天之龙骑。耀眼如她，今日却如同水塘边的萤火虫，隐蔽于芸芸众生与夜色之中。

他从一个屋顶，跳跃到另一个屋顶。如隼鹰般眯起眼睛，在黑压压的人群中，搜寻着那如米粒般大小的女龙骑。

所爱隔山海，山海皆可平。

山海对于埃斯蒂尼安来说，只是他肯主动伸出手的距离。

惊鸿一瞥中，他在潮风亭门口的甜品店中，看见了与往日既然不同的光之战士。如果不是尼德霍格的气息，他几乎认不出那个大口吃团子的少女。

她穿着女儿节的传统粉色淑女套，浅色的长发用红色缎带绑起松垮的麻花辫。坐在长椅上，伸展着光洁修长的的腿，翘着脚跟，红带黑底的木屐半搭在地面，放松的猫着腰。

不想打扰这美丽的画面，埃斯蒂尼安跳下房顶，穿过迁徙鱼群般密集的人群，缓缓走向少女。

光之战士揉了揉眼睛，才确信从人群中挤出来的是埃斯蒂尼安。

埃斯蒂尼安的盔甲，他的长枪，以及哪怕一百个龙骑站在一起，她也不会认错他的身影。还有那将彼此连接的龙血。他英俊的脸庞深刻在她的心中，让她不敢相认的是埃斯蒂尼安眉宇间的平和。

曾经的暴戾之气消散而去，望着她的鸽灰色双眼里如同立夏夜晚的海风，又隐藏着烟花与烈焰。

“埃斯蒂尼安？”

埃斯蒂尼安坐在她身旁的长凳上，她呆呆的把另一只手里的团子递给他，呆里呆气的样子一点没变。他觉得好笑，这么久没见，第一件事居然是给他递吃的。他接过来，咬了口甜糯粘牙的糯米团子，这倒是艾默里克喜欢的味道。

少女托着下巴，傻傻的凝视着他的侧脸，真好看啊……

“你怎么会在这里？”

“路过，明天回艾欧泽亚，你呢？”

“真巧，我也是。”

埃斯蒂尼安并不是不喜欢热闹，伊修加德极少有庆典，眼前难得的盛况，倒也让他享受其中。少女拉着他的手，加入庆典的人群。他很庆幸今天没有带手甲，光的手粗糙有力，握着他的时候却那么轻柔。

午夜时分，庆典人群逐渐散去，他们为了寻找下榻之所，来到温泉旅馆。光是前天到的，她想给埃斯蒂尼安找间房间，结果因为庆典，已经没有房间了。埃斯蒂尼安倒是不介意，他这么多年风餐露宿习惯了，在哪里都能过夜。

结果，光说什么都不肯让他去睡街上的长凳：“你这样全副武装睡长凳，肯定得被赤诚组当做危险人物抓起来。”

东方人的房间都是席地而坐，落地而眠。

光在房间的另一边的榻榻米上，为埃斯蒂尼安铺好床铺。就如同他们曾经一起行动时，为他铺好行军帐篷一样。没有任何孤男寡女共处一室的尴尬之感。

洗完澡的埃斯蒂尼安，穿着东方风格的交叉领睡衣，坐在窗前。如果不是因为光在，他才不会穿什么啰嗦的睡衣。

他仰望着天空，看到了银盘般的明月，现在他看到的月亮终于是月亮，从前他看到满月只想到尼德霍格怨恨的眼神，又或者那从天而降的血红卫月。他感受到的清凉海风，也终于只是海风，而不是梦中折磨他多年的龙炎吐息。

而他看见的少女，也终于只是少女。他无法再把她只当成是浑身血污疲于奔命的战友。

洗漱完毕的光裹着米白色的东方睡衣，丰满的胸部将睡衣的领口微微撑开，空气中传来她沐浴后若有若无的湿润香气。如同熟透的蜜桃，撕去外衣，便会蜜汁四溢。她的无名指把散落在脸庞的碎发别在耳后，跪坐在矮桌之前，拨弄着烛火的燃心。

她垂下羽扇般的睫毛，勾着嘴角：“睡吧，明晚我们就回艾欧泽亚了。”

烛火蓦地被熄灭，埃斯蒂尼安最后的视线落在她勾起的嘴角上。

她有着花瓣一样的嘴唇。

想到这里，埃斯蒂尼安忍不住舔舔自己的嘴唇，想去品尝什么。

房间陷入了黑暗，房间里只剩下圆窗里银月的清辉。光还是沾了枕头就着，深沉绵长的呼吸让埃斯蒂尼安想起她撑开的浴衣下起伏的胸口。

他们买了同一天同一班的船票。

他们有着更快回到艾欧泽亚的方法，却不约而同的选择了最慢的那种。在难得和平的时光下，作为一个普通人而不是冒险者，去享受旅程。

距离登船还有半天，两位苍天之龙骑在黄金港里大街小巷乱钻着。光换上了东方旅人的和服，身后背着寒光四射的长枪，埃斯蒂尼安觉得她这样好奇怪，这身衣服明明跟武士刀更配。但是想到光变成武士，他又觉得心里酸溜溜，好像被光遗忘一样。

街上走过一队身穿黑袍的东方僧侣，身后还抬着朱红色的轿子。那轿子堪比房间大小，金碧辉煌，上面挂满了镀金铜铃。透过朦胧的珠帘，能看到里面坐着一位通体雪白和服的女性。和尚大声诵经，轿子上铃铛悦耳的声音隔着几十米都能听清。人们都纷纷放下手中的事情，跑到街道上围观如此气派的轿子。

“是婚礼！好大的神轿！我还是第一次看见东方婚礼现场。”光也挤到人群里，踮着脚看向那华美的神轿。她跟着人群看见轿子停在神庙前，新娘在新郎的搀扶下，从轿子上下来。

光的双眼闪闪发光，贪婪的追逐着新娘。她想象自己成为新娘的样子，也想象着如果有那一天，会是谁牵着她的手。

埃斯蒂尼安站在她身后，俯身在她的耳边问：“你想过嫁人吗？”

少女想也不想的点头：“嗯！”目光依然追逐着新娘。

埃斯蒂尼安双手扶上她的肩膀，嘴唇贴近她的耳朵：“那你嫁给我好不好？”

“好！啊……？”

光难以置信的转过来，埃斯蒂尼安无比认真的目光让她相信没听错。她脑袋想被对龙加农炮轰过一般，满脑袋金星，耳朵都在耳鸣，不知如何是好。

埃斯蒂尼安又问了一遍：“那你嫁给我好不好？”

“啊！好……”

“现在。”

“现在？那就现在……”

“噗——”

艾默里克的优雅仪态荡然无存，他自信自己的教养无懈可击，哪怕他知道尼德霍格突然复活也不会失态。当然，这不包括挚友带来的消息。

埃斯蒂尼安面色如常的喝下加了三倍桦木糖浆的红茶，无视艾默里克的失态：“我和光在东方和尚的主持下结婚的。”

没有哈罗妮的凝视，没有十二神的祝福，没有伊修加德代表婚姻的手环，更没有艾欧泽亚婚礼专用的无瑕戒指，没有燕尾服婚纱，没有亲朋好友。他们在婚礼之前，甚至没有牵过手，没有告白过，没有谈过恋爱。

什么都没有。

他问了光要不要嫁给他，光想了五秒就同意了。然后他在十分钟之内，请求（威胁）一位正在给别人婚礼诵经的和尚给他们主持了婚礼。

听了埃斯蒂尼安的叙述，艾默里克擦掉衣襟上的红茶，苦笑着：“你们龙骑士之间真是简单粗暴。这大概是世界上最短的恋爱与最草率的婚礼。但是，发生在你们身上，我一点都不意外，你一向率性而为，而她——英雄阁下，同样难以捉摸。总之，祝福你，我的朋友。”

“噗。”  
“噗！！！！”  
“噗——”  
“啊？嗝~噗……”

忘忧骑士亭里的雅修特拉、莉瑟、阿莉塞和阿尔菲诺，以不同的方式喷出口中的液体，光之觉得自己弥漫在一片口水味的奶茶雾中，此时一道阳光从天窗照进，照在她的头顶，形成了一片美丽的小彩虹。

光擦掉脸上的奶茶：“我觉得婚礼两人心意相通就行了，不用太拘泥形势。”

雅修特拉摘下尖晶石手环，莉瑟摘下了清银项圈，阿莉塞拿出一大袋金币，扔在阿尔菲诺的面前。小少爷擦掉嘴角的奶茶，面无表情的把这些东西收入口袋。

光不解的问：“你们这是干什么？”

在等待光来跟他们在忘忧骑士亭汇合的时候，他们四个人讨论着，如果光嫁人会嫁给谁。四个人各自压上了赌注。雅修特拉压了艾默里克，莉瑟觉得光和玛格奈更般配，阿莉塞认为光和飞燕天造地设。

那阿尔菲诺……？  
阿莉塞气鼓鼓的嘟着嘴：“他说希望你嫁给埃斯蒂尼安，我就说他们不可告人的亲密关系。他那么凶，你怎么会嫁给他啊！”

光羞涩的低下头：“他不是很凶了，人很好的……”

三位女士端着茶杯，一致摇头：“没看出来！”

她结结巴巴的替埃斯蒂尼安的辩解着：“他长得好看！”

三位女士的目光落在光的身后，一致点头：“真好看。”

埃斯蒂尼安出现在光的身后，望向新婚妻子眼中温柔的水光，让阿尔菲诺几乎不敢相认。

莉瑟好奇的问雅修特拉：“你怎么知道他长得好看的？”

雅修特拉笑而不语，她感受到的苍天之龙骑与之前的凶狠暴戾判若两人，他整个人都像浸在蜜罐里，连散发出以太都带着甜味。

埃斯蒂尼安向阿尔菲尔打招呼，又对三位女士点头致意，最后轻声对光说：“久等了。”

光从脸一直红到脖子根，像个烧红的大茶壶：“没！没久等！”

“你脸怎么这么红？发烧了？”埃斯蒂尼安弯下腰，托着她的后脑勺，额头贴在光的额发前。

光的脑顶瞬间冒出了肉眼可见的白眼，成了一锅烧开的开水，连走路都不成直线。莉瑟小声嘀咕，这哪里是结婚，明明是光被埃斯蒂尼安诱拐。

光的家在海雾村的半山腰，能远远眺望到海的房子里，庭院的红色矮墙上，挂着“光”的名牌。院子里有银杏树，还有一些哪怕几年不打理不浇水，也会活的整整齐齐的庭院植物，显然主人常年在外，疏于打理。

房间里也没有太多家具和生活用品，倒是放满了来自世界各自的摆件，像个礼品店，完全看不出房主的性别、年龄、种族、偏好。

这样的房间让光难为情，她也没想到有朝一日会带着丈夫回来，连提前准备的机会都没有。她让埃斯蒂尼安站着别动，放下武器，麻利的把盖在沙发上的防尘白布卷起来；然后又跑上楼，叮叮当当乒乒乓乓的不知道在整理什么。

埃斯蒂尼安想帮她，却又无从下手。最后在房间角落找了块抹布，沾上水擦着积尘的厨房。在他还有家的时候，井水很冷，爸爸从不让妈妈冬天的时候洗碗，都是爸爸在做。所以，他潜意识的认为，这该是男人做的活。

光抱着一大摞换下的被单，指着楼上的房间：“那个，这是我的卧室，你睡我对面那间行吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安觉得头有点痛，他接过光的被单，严肃的看着她：“我们已经结婚了，要睡在一起，明白吗？”

睡在一起……吗？

埃斯蒂尼安讨厌睡衣。

他只穿了睡裤，靠在光的床头。他赤裸紧绷的身躯，由于常年包裹在严实的铠甲里而分外苍白。修长的肌肉线条上，深深浅浅的分布着旧日的伤痕。光倒是穿了件从脖子一直罩到脚尖的弦月睡袍，没办法，家里只有这件睡袍。

她紧张的躺在埃斯蒂尼安的身边，把被子拉到下巴下面。期待着什么，又在害怕着什么。

他感受到光的紧张，又好气又好笑。大概他们实在是进展太快了，也罢。他俯身在光的头上吻一下：“别怕，睡吧。”

“嗯……Zzzz……”

如他所料，宛如咒语一般，光之战士连一秒都没用就进入梦乡。外面已经是夏天，穿着这么长的睡衣，盖被子盖的这么严实，不热吗？

他很久没梦见芬戴尔了，或者说，很久没有梦见被尼德霍格蹂躏之前的芬戴尔。他梦见在雪松树下放羊的日子，梦见抱着小羊羔朝他跑来的弟弟。弟弟与阿尔菲诺有着同样的发色与瞳色，还有着羊羔一样乱翘的天然卷。没有尼德霍格，没有卫月，他也没有去当枪兵。他梦见自己当了一辈子牧羊人，胡子花白了还在放羊。

他睁开双眼，下意识的望向枕边。

光还睡得七荤八素，花瓣般的嘴唇微微张开，嘴角还挂着晶莹的口水，被子早就被她踢到天边，身上的连体睡衣一路卷到胸口。

埃斯蒂尼安揉揉眼睛，撑起身体，只感觉眼前白花花一片。她的睡衣里面不着寸缕，成熟玲珑的曲线完全暴露在空气中，晶莹润泽的如同牛奶布丁，刺的他眼痛心痒。

他可以履行丈夫的权力，也可以用爱情之名引诱，或者趁她情迷意乱之际占有。他自己都不知道在担心什么，最难的结婚这步完成了，剩下理所应当的步骤却让他不知所措。

他要对她更温柔一点，让她更爱他一点。

光是被早餐的味道给馋醒的。

自然醒好舒服！她躺在床上，大字型的满满当当的抻着懒腰。后背好咯的慌，睡衣怎么又卷到胸口了，真是的！她摸了摸身边，惊的从床上跳起来。

糟糕！埃斯蒂尼安该不会看见她的睡衣卷到胸口了吧！她慌张的摸摸自己胸腹，又擦着流到耳边的口水，糗大了！

她认真的洗脸，梳头，擦了面油，换上一件浅粉色的短衣和白色长裤才下楼，看见的是正装餐桌边看秘银之眼报纸的埃斯蒂尼安。

他纯白色的长发披在脑后，穿着白色衬衫，还穿着她的莫古力围裙。桌上放着简单的早餐，显然是他做的。他对光笑了下：“海雾村的食品还真便宜，比伊修加德便宜太多。”

“早……”原来他不穿龙骑盔甲的样子这么帅，连那可笑的围裙都被他穿的像高级定制。光咬了口煎的酥软的咸肉，居然出人意料的能吃。

埃斯蒂尼安对自己的厨艺还是有正确评估的，做个简单早餐一般不会出问题，复杂点的正餐他是不敢操作的。毕竟新婚，他不能烧了光的厨房。

他从龙诗战争结束后，流浪至今，才逐渐适应像普通人一样生活，不再是杀戮机器。没有龙诗战争，世界也不再需要苍天之龙骑，他会被遗忘，被新的历史覆盖。就这样被遗忘也没什么不好，如果没有龙诗战争，那该多好。

他追寻着光的脚步，成为一名普通的冒险者，学着她接受各种委托，感受着人间烟火众生百态。他帮人修过屋顶，找过走丢的孩子，驱赶过马蜂，也作为雇佣兵保卫过村落。

大铁剪将横冲直撞矮树叶咔嚓咔嚓剪掉，海风掺着树叶清芬的味道，埃斯蒂尼安看着庭院内逐渐规整的矮树，微微一笑。真是年纪大了，总爱想些有的没的。

身上的衣服早被汗水浸透，贴在身躯上，他索性脱掉了上衣来擦脸。他拿着团成一团的衣服，走进房间内，看见的是正坐在窗台纺毛线的光。

光看着他久经锻炼的光裸躯干，不好意思的低下头，把麻袋里的羊毛捻成股，又放在纺车上，咕噜噜的转成连成线。

埃斯蒂尼安走到她面前，喝着她准备的茶：“你怎么在做这个？”

光拿起纺好的毛线团晃晃：“卖钱啊！我不去冒险的时候就是在做这个，我裁缝可好了呢！等我纺完毛线，给你织毛衣。”

她的笑容晃的埃斯蒂尼安心醉，他探身抓起麻袋里的散碎的羊毛，用纤长的指尖揉搓起来。那娴熟的技巧，让光十分惊讶，她实在无法想象埃斯蒂尼安会做这种琐屑重复的精细活。

“小时候，我经常帮妈妈纺毛线。”

他对光讲起少年时的事情，那平静珍贵的时光。

十几岁的他每天的任务是放羊，一个不少的把羊带回家。爸爸是个剪羊毛的好手，他说要等埃斯蒂尼安成年后再教他，可惜爸爸失约了。他会帮助爸爸榨取羊毛上的羊毛脂，而妈妈会收集乱飞的细羊绒，纺成毛线，给他和弟弟做成温暖的内衣。

库尔扎斯西部高地以苦寒著称，他却从没感觉过冷。

他后来才想明白，就算没有尼德霍格，他也会在第七灵灾失去家人。哈罗妮对子民总是那么残忍。

“如果一直平安，我现在只是个农夫。不会成为龙骑士，也不会认识你。这大概是我成年后唯一一件好事。”

“不。”光抬起眼帘：“你出类拔萃，注定脱颖而出。”

这句话让埃斯蒂尼安神思恍惚，他没有想到光会给予到如此之高的评价。从前一直是光追逐着他的脚步，后来变成他追逐着她。

他情不自禁的把光拥入怀中，光的脸贴在他结实的胸肌前，埃斯蒂尼安感受到她的心如同喝醉的小鹿一般在咣咣撞墙。

光仿佛下定决心一般：“那个……你为什么突然娶我啊？”

笨蛋，这还用问吗。

“当然是因为我——”埃斯蒂尼安话说了一半，被外面的地动山摇的敲门声打断。他长眉一挑，下意识的想摸长枪去给煞风景的来个开膛枪。光起身走到屋外，他也跟着出去，看着她在签收订单。

她居然买了整整四大陆行鸟车的东西！车上油漆石灰木料钉子铁器炼金药水，凡所应有无所不有。他认命的成了搬运工，一边般一边感慨着女人啊……看着光红扑扑的小脸，他感慨着，还真可爱。

也没啥，为了庆祝结婚，光决定把房子装修一下。埃斯蒂尼安用一个下午修剪的灌木丛，还来不及让光夸几句，就堆满了乱七八糟的材料。整齐漂亮的小院子变成大型木工现场，刨原木的木屑满天飞。

埃斯蒂尼安再次感慨光的全能，他的新婚生活就在石灰粉和木屑雨中快乐的进行着，而他甚至没有机会去摸光的手。看她头也不抬的打家具，晚上累的倒头就睡，睡的比以前香十倍的样子，实在不忍心。

面对光每天清晨卷到胸口的睡袍，他除了帮她盖好被子，已经不能再多看一眼。

倒是屋里的家具肉眼可见的在增多，而他现在也会熟练的钉钉子刷油漆。他的光呆完全沉溺在生产里，满脸写着“我爱生产，生产使我快乐。”唉，谁让他多嘴，说了句家具有点少。

这个一根筋的呆瓜，不愧是龙骑。

埃斯蒂尼安带着大草帽，靠在躺椅上，坐在海雾村的海边，支着海钓鱼竿。

他的家，在背后的山崖上。

他的妻子在努力打家具，而他在为晚饭钓鱼。

光很喜欢吃鱼，想到这他又忍不住勾起嘴角。这几天他笑的比过去十年加一起还要多。光喜欢把新鲜的海鱼抹上橄榄油和磨碎的拉诺西亚岩盐，用锡箔纸包好，在火炉上烤的酥脆，再配上甜椒和烤菠萝。她有着让他意外的巧手。

今天的收成也意外的好，他提着满满一桶海杂鱼，扛着鱼竿回到家。就看见光用红色油漆笔，在往白色的木板上写字——醒目的“韦恩布劳夫妇”，这是贴在家门口的新名牌。

埃斯蒂尼安放下水桶和鱼竿，从背后猛地一把抱住她，把手埋在她肩窝的头发里使劲拱着，笑的光脸鼻子都皱了起来：“家里家具已经够多了，不要再打了。”

光惊讶的歪头看向他：“我们还没装宝宝房，有宝宝怎么办？”

埃斯蒂尼安叹口气，拿掉光手里的锤子：“那么韦恩布劳夫人，你知道怎么才会有宝宝呢？”

光摸着自己的小腹：“睡在一起就会有，书上教的，我看过。”

哪个白痴教的这个呆瓜。

她突然笑的极其开心：“我们要是有宝宝，一定要让他好好读书，做个高智力有文化的人，一定要当学者！我们都是苍天之龙骑，孩子就叫尼德霍格，为了纪念龙诗战争。”

他翻了个大大的白眼，摘掉她头上飞溅的木屑“你去洗澡，晚饭我来烧。”

埃斯蒂尼安撸起袖子，穿上可笑的莫古力围裙，把水桶里的鱼倒进水槽，清除内脏和鱼鳞。他努力回忆着，以前妈妈给他做的番茄炖鱼。好像是要加番茄，辣椒，土豆和……什么来着？他挨个嗅着橱柜上的调料瓶，最后确定记忆里的味道是百里香和黑胡椒。他记得雅伯里克说过，做饭不知道放什么就放这两个，盐别放太多，准不出错。

他抱着胳膊站在灶台前，从放入冷水开始，一动不动的注视着白钢炖锅，直到锅里翻滚的气泡逐渐变得粘稠。尝尝，还挺好。

熄火后，他才发现半天光还没有出来，走到浴室外喊了声，过了一会还是没有动静。走进去一看，好嘛，呆瓜靠在浴缸边睡着了。

睡着就算了，下巴都没在水里，离淹死大概只差几厘米的距离。

他叹口气——这些日子叹气的数量也比过去十年加在一起还多，脱下上衣，把睡得不知云里雾里的大英雄像捞鱼一样捞出来。

真是考验。

光滑湿润的肌肤，丰盈弹性的肉体，紧密贴合在他胸前。把她轻放在床上时，她还勾着他的脖子不放。

埃斯蒂尼安只能认命的躺在她身边，任由赤裸的美人八爪鱼般的勾着他大睡特睡，手不知道该放在哪里。

肚子好饿，幸亏那锅鱼熄火了。

光收到丧灵钟罗薇娜会馆厨师拉尔夫的婚礼邀请，新娘绯桐的家人都已经返回多玛，在艾欧泽亚孤身一人。他们能修成正果，光功不可没，所以，新婚夫妇希望光能作为新娘的娘家人和证婚人出席婚礼。

埃斯蒂尼安还是头一次来到黑衣森林东部的十二圣堂，安静的坐在等候大厅里，光穿着春意长裙坐在他身边喝茶。

他穿着光连夜赶制的管家套装，与光的裙子是同样色系的柔彩蓝。感觉这衣服很不方便活动，他拿着长枪比划个龙炎冲的姿势。光见状吓得从身后拉住他的胳膊大叫：“冷静！不要弄坏！咱们就穿一会！我保证！”

他收起长枪，坐回沙发上，捏捏光肉嘟嘟的脸颊。这时，外面等候的来宾互相招呼着，陆续走进典礼现场。丧灵钟的人或多或少都接受过光的恩惠，以前他们只要看见光出现在摩杜纳，都会热情上前给她塞上各种特产美食。今天，怎么都只是远远的客气打招呼呢？

光想不明白。

埃斯蒂尼安在光的身后散发着让尼德霍格胆寒的杀气，在光疑惑的看向他时，又瞬间笑的满面春风。

光挽着埃斯蒂尼安的胳膊，一边打招呼一边走进会场。

认识光的人，都惊讶的看着埃斯蒂尼安，虽然令人害怕，但是也挡不住八卦的好奇心。大家都在兴奋的小声议论着光身边的帅哥。

两人默契的没有公布婚讯。毕竟这是别人的婚礼，光之战士现在宣布结婚的消息会掀起轩然大波，他们不能喧宾夺主。

他们坐在前排的椅子上，十指交缠，光偎依在他的肩头。埃斯蒂尼安喜欢这样牵着她的手，喜欢她仰头看向他水汪汪的眼睛，喜欢她把全身重量都压在他的胳膊上。

这时，新娘新郎穿着洁白的礼服，在十二神的祝福与莫古力的歌声中，缓缓走进礼堂。光喜欢参加婚礼，她看向新人的神情还是那么开心，只是眼中不再有闪闪发光的羡慕。她已经知道是谁挽着自己的手，不会再去羡慕别人。

埃斯蒂尼安只瞥了新人几眼，只是注意着身旁呆瓜的一笑一颦。

“抢花束了！”

光发现新娘要抛花球时，几乎是用龙炎冲的速度跳上台子，生怕落下。礼堂里的年轻姑娘呼啦啦的全部涌上礼台，仿佛那是个多么好的东西。埃斯蒂尼安不知道艾欧泽亚婚礼的风俗，他猜想这新娘的捧花大概有某种祝福与幸运的意义。

抛掷在空中的捧花不会眷顾已婚者。

没有抢到捧花光嘟着嘴从台子走下来，什么嘛！参加那么多次婚礼，一次都没抢到过捧花。抢花的姑娘都是普通人，她又不能用龙骑技能作弊。

她眼巴巴的看着抢到捧花的姑娘，脸上写满羡慕。

这时，一朵开的正艳的粉红色玫瑰，出现她的眼前，是拿着花的埃斯蒂尼安。

埃斯蒂尼安可不像这么浪漫的人，人都说美人如花，他明明是男人，却让一切花朵都黯然失色。她红着脸接过花，在鼻下嗅着，又抬眼望向他。

两人在圆形睡莲花池边目送着新人骑着白色陆行鸟离开，埃斯蒂尼安问她：“我们要不要补办一个婚礼？你那么喜欢婚礼。”

光跳上矮墙，张开双臂踩着细直的墙头，长裙被风轻轻吹起，仿佛随时要飞去，埃斯蒂尼安扶着她胳膊。

“我喜欢参加婚礼，因为喜欢看见朋友们的笑脸。只有这个时候，我才觉得这么多年战斗的痛苦是值得的，我守护了很多人的幸福。”她转过身，站在高处俯视着他。此时她的脸上不是新婚中那娇羞少女的模样，而是一个看透生死离别的战士的悲悯。

他们都是龙骑士，深知每一次跳跃都可能有去无回。命运从不会因为他们是光之战士和苍天之龙骑施加格外的怜悯，他们能做的就是珍惜转瞬即逝的渺小幸福。

埃斯蒂尼安：“我们去看看雅伯里克吧，他是我唯一还活着的长辈，我希望我们能得到他的祝福。”

埃斯蒂尼安居然要去看望雅伯里克？该不会是生病脑子坏掉了吧！

光急忙弯下腰，想用额头去量他的体温。埃斯蒂尼安看见她微张着嘴缓缓靠近，几乎是想都没想，捧着她的脸，吻上她的嘴唇。

啊……果然如他所想像的一样，红润微翘的双唇看上去像花瓣一般，尝起来宛如多汁的蜜桃，丰腴甜美，尚未被人采撷。

让光意外的吻……但是……这是她的丈夫，全世界唯一有资格吻她的人。她青涩的回应着，双臂情不自禁的搂住他的脖子，与爱人唇齿交融，让她心醉神迷。

天知道……她对他一见钟情，每见到他一次就喜欢的更深。本以为，他们最多的交集也止于翻云雾海，她甚至以为龙诗战争结束后他们今生再也不会见面。

他们都迷失在迟来的亲吻中，脑海中只剩下嗡嗡鸣响。

并不是激烈的深吻，一点点的轻触，用嘴唇品尝，用舌尖试探，宛如初恋般的拘谨与小心翼翼。

埃斯蒂尼安听见光的身后有人在起哄，他侧过脸，一边吻着光一边凝视着光的身后。

苍天之龙骑散发着血红的死亡之光，顺手把长枪投掷出去，吓得身边起哄的人们直接一个接一个翻白眼到昏厥。光觉得埃斯蒂尼安的气息有点奇怪，身后也有点吵，睁开双眼，喘息着推开他想要看看身后怎么回事。

埃斯蒂尼安瞬间变脸，还是那个温柔的白发美男子，托住她的后脑勺，在她惊呼的长大嘴时吻的更深。在光几乎快要被吻到晕过去时，他亲吻着她的耳垂：“……今晚能不能晚点睡？要是生女孩还是叫拉脱斯塔克吧。”

雅伯里克在阳光照耀的雪地里伸展着身体，满意的看向一队训练的预备役龙骑士。这些年轻人的脸满是青春朝气，连汗水都闪耀着生气。他本以为龙诗战争结束，龙骑士会成为历史，被尘埃覆盖。哪知道，随着战争结束，苍天之龙骑的传说被渡上一层浪漫的色彩，让更多的年轻人神往效仿。

不少枪兵从格里达尼亚远道而来，就是为了拜雅伯里克——这位带出两位苍天之龙骑的前苍天之龙骑为师，为了成为龙骑士的梦想忍受库尔扎斯的苦寒。

年轻真好。

他看着这些枪兵，总是想到埃斯蒂尼安。毕竟最难带的徒弟都带出师了，这些枪兵加在一起也没有那个刺头难带。

不远处两个身穿毛茸茸冰河外套的人从陆行鸟跳下，十分眼熟。矮的那个转过来，远远的看见雅伯里克，摘下兜帽，笑的像小太阳一样，欢乐的招手：“雅伯里克！我来看你了！”

接近正午的阳光照在白雪上，格外刺眼，雅伯里克看不清对面的人，却真切的听到爱徒的声音：“光？是你吗？”

耳朵尖的枪兵们也听到师父的声音，毕竟这是晚饭时师父天天吹牛的谈资。雅伯里克一喝多，就会飘飘然的讲述他的徒弟光之战士是多么了不起，干了多少惊天动地的大事。枪兵们不约而同的停下训练，抻脖垫脚的看向被称为“光”的少女。

哎呀！不亏是龙骑团的爱抖露，真好看！

看见身后徒弟们羡慕的声音，雅伯里克感觉自己的腰板更直了：“大英雄，你怎么有时间来看我？难道你不该去拯救世界吗？”

光用毛茸茸的手套搓着自己被风吹的通红的脸：“最近无战事，难得和平。”她望向身后那群年轻的枪兵：“现在还有人做龙骑呢？我以为我们过气了。”

雅伯里克拍拍光的肩膀——瞬间感受到另一个穿冰河外套的高个男人肉眼可见的杀气。他僵硬的把手拿开，总感觉高个这么熟悉呢？他把枪兵们喊来：“他们都是仰慕苍天之龙骑才想要成为龙骑士的，来见见师姐。”

光身后的高个冷笑一声：“哪个苍天之龙骑？”

雅伯里克汗毛倒竖，心中警铃大作，只看见埃斯蒂尼安摘掉毛茸茸的帽子，脸上虽然在笑，怎么比尼德霍格还瘆人呢。

雅伯里克咳嗽了声：“还有你们大师兄，另一位苍天之龙骑，埃斯蒂尼安·韦恩布劳。”

枪兵们的星星眼瞬间绿了，这可是师父口中的反面教材，伊修加德跟尼德霍格齐名的恶名精英。他总说什么“你怎么比埃斯蒂尼安还刺头”“你这臭小子，没有埃斯蒂尼安的实力倒有埃斯蒂尼安的脾气”“你要是不老实，我就拿你去喂埃斯蒂尼安”之类的。

雅伯里克突然想起什么似的，脸色大变：“你们两个怎么会同时出现，难道龙族又有动向？要打仗了？”

“没什么，我们结婚了，来告诉你一声。”

不愧是当过苍天之龙骑的男人，见过大场面。雅伯里克脸色五颜六色的变化着，身体晃了晃，勉强站了。

枪兵们倒是一副呐喊的状态，我擦，两位苍天之龙骑结婚了！好大的瓜！

埃斯蒂尼安抱着双臂，满脸挑衅的俯视着雅伯里克，大拇指指指外面：“走，聊聊。”

光咔吧着眼睛，这架势好像不是要聊天，是要单挑吧？不过……她相信埃斯蒂尼安不会打雅伯里克。

在占星台外围的雪松林里，师徒二人生平第一次心平气和的聊天。

听到他们俩脑袋一热光速结婚，婚后恋爱的故事，雅伯里克发出爽朗的笑声，震得雪松枝上的落雪都往地上窸窣掉落，吓得路过的花丝毛栗鼠们四处乱窜。

他开心的拍着徒弟的后背：“我跟你说，光那丫头第一次见你就喜欢你。她不说，我看得出来。你每次出现都暴揍人家姑娘一顿掉头就走。每次你走以后，她都红着眼圈好久不说话。”

这句话无异对埃斯蒂尼安造成五万点暴击，光居然从一开始就喜欢他……这个呆瓜为什么到现在都没有告诉他！

他想起他们最后一次帮助维德弗尼尔时，他又像往常一样，连再见都没说，跳跃离开。在跳到别处时，他回过头，只看见她还站在原地，抬着头看向他离开的方向。

现在想来，她一定是又站在原地哭鼻子吧。

她站了多久？哭了多久？又哭了多少次？

雅伯里克完全没注意徒弟纠结的脸色，开心的盘算着：“两个苍天之龙骑的孩子一定会是最强大的龙骑士，不知道我能不能活着看着他成为龙骑士的那天，我一定要亲自教导他。”

埃斯蒂尼安气的翻个白眼：“你想都别想，光说孩子一定要做个聪明人，将来要当学者。”

雅伯里克深受打击的样子，倒是激起埃斯蒂尼安的尊老爱幼之心，他刚想安慰师父，哪知道师父光速阴转晴：“你们俩智力加一起不到200的人孩子怎么可能当学者？那小丫头之前问过我怎么生宝宝，这事我怎么教她？给她找了本乌尔达哈睡前童话，她还真信了。哈哈哈哈！真是可爱的孩子！比你小时候可爱太多了！”

好嘛！埃斯蒂尼安认定，雅伯里克是他仇人没错。

新婚蜜月生活，伴随着第一声通讯贝结束。

光修长的指尖敲击着耳旁的通讯贝，沉稳的说了句：“知道了，海都见。”她靠在海雾村小屋的窗边，低头凝视着膝盖上织到一半的毛衣。窗外，他们刚来时洒下的花籽，已然抽出嫩绿的芽枝，再过半月就会打上花苞。

埃斯蒂尼安端着茶具从厨房走出：“要去冒险了吗？”

光的手指绕着毛线，沉默不语。

“你……”

“我……”

“你先说。”

“你先说。”

光还是没有说什么，只是摆弄着毛线团。拯救世界是她的人生，她的宿命。埃斯蒂尼安好不容易从龙诗战争中解脱，她不能把自己的命运强加于他。也许他们会白头偕老，但是无法朝夕相伴。

“我陪你一起去，可以吗？”

光睁大眼睛摇着头：“你不该搀和到海德林的事情中，我不想让你做违背心意的事情。你是自由的。”

“爱情和自由并不冲突。我会保护你，艾欧泽亚——不，整个海德林只有我有能力有资格保护你。不能屠龙，我可以去戳加雷马的大炮和飞空艇。”

这个呆瓜大概永远也不能理解，对于埃斯蒂尼安来说，和她在一起意味着怎样的幸福。

—FIN—

后记

就写到这吧……不知道怎么写了，不想再写长篇。就是想写一个大师兄龙骑70职业任务后的故事，一个背负血海深仇的战士，经历战争结束后的迷茫，旅行品味世间百态，重新作为普通人珍惜生活的状态。

想写的其实是大师兄涅槃重生的故事，与其说是爱情，不如说是他透过普通生活与过去的自己和解。一位英雄的退休计划。

PS：写到结尾为啥想看这里的大师兄和太子的白学现场呢，真是……该打！该打！我去打麻将惹！

我也觉得繁华落尽这文结束的太仓促，当时太想A了，就马马虎虎完结了。还好没说什么“再也不写狒狒同人文的话”不然就真香了，虽然我现在特别想上线，在听着3.0原声缓解内心的饥渴中。

补个番外——男人都是骗子

洞房嗯，调情夫妇，写个没有敏感词的肉渣，你们要的芝诺斯和埃喵的白学现场。

心情好的话还会再补点。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

那天，库尔扎斯白日晴朗的天气，黄昏之后就转为暴风雪。那甚至不能称之为雪，白色的冰粒如同粗盐一般，叮叮当当自天而降，在雪堆上砸出密密麻麻的坑洞。

外面那么冷，占星台的炉火那么温暖，食堂的桌上摆满了烤肉和骑士面包。

“敬苍天之龙骑夫妇！敬龙骑士们！”

开饭时刻，食堂像往日一样挤满了老兵和新兵蛋子，只不过今天为了庆祝两位苍天之龙骑的到来，破例允许他们一醉方休。

好歹做过枪兵的人，光早就适应跟一堆醉醺醺的臭男人们挤在一个屋里，大家的脸上都满是真挚的热情与崇拜。连埃斯蒂尼安总扳着的脸上都柔和起来，光坐在他身边，小口小口的撕着骑士面包。

果然啊！骑士面包只有在军营里吃才最地道。

龙骑大师兄在旁边，灌酒是不敢灌酒的，两位苍天之龙骑是都不敢灌酒的。

一波祝词过后，大家就自得其乐的三三两两扎堆喝起来。喝多的雅伯里克跟忘忧骑士亭的那些老头没啥区别，满面红光的在吹牛，提着自己当年的英勇，徒弟的英勇，徒弟伙伴多么英雄。虽说苍天之龙骑这个称号，随着邪龙之眼的消失而消逝，但是龙骑团作为伊修加德最高战斗力仍然保留。只是这些后辈的资质，再也无法望韦恩布劳夫妇之项背。

毕竟，他们是继哈尔德拉斯以来最强大的两位龙骑士。

光的耳朵动了下，抬头看向埃斯蒂尼安：“外面有动静，我去看看。”

“一起吧。”

他们没有穿外套，只是各自拿起长枪，走出卫兵食堂。外面的风雪比黄昏时小不少，只是温度骤降，高达五六十度的温差，让光忍不住打了个喷嚏。

埃斯蒂尼安眉头一皱，真是粗心了，忘记女孩子比较怕冷。他刚想说你赶紧进去，有我就行了，只看到黑夜里有个巨大的影子在接近占星台。

是大脚雪人，应该是被酒肉的香气吸引来的。天寒地冻，大脚雪人也不容易，不过放它进来，占星台会报废。

对于接近村落的大脚雪人，伊修加德人一般都会将其痛揍一顿后赶走，不会击杀。埃斯蒂尼安一个跳跃冲出去，用枪杆狠狠的敲向大脚雪人的脑壳：“马上给我滚！光要是感冒了，我就剥了你的皮给她做大衣！”

身心遭受重创的大脚雪人，顶着一头包，泪奔状光速逃离占星台。

他一记后跳， 回到光的身边，她正在搓着手等他。其实也没那么冷，只是温差太大有点不适应。埃斯蒂尼安摸摸她，脸蛋冻的冰凉，抓住她冰凉的手回到了卫兵食堂。室外的空气冷冽而清新，室内温暖却满是浑浊的酒气和汗臭，他们俩都被熏的眉头一皱，刚才是怎么待的。

“回我们的房间吧。”

世上最远的路，就是从伊修加德的浴室到被窝。

更何况是比伊修加德冷的多的库尔扎斯中央高地。浴室门咣当打开，光几乎使用龙炎冲的速度，一股烟般的钻进埃斯蒂尼安暖好的被窝。

“真是令人怀念的感觉。”光哆哆嗦嗦的盖好被子，把裹在身上的浴巾，顺着被缝丢出去。

她忽略了同在一床被褥里的埃斯蒂尼安，如同盘蜘蛛网上的蜘蛛，就等着光溜溜的猎物来自投罗网。

他把光揽入怀里，身体像被炉一般火热，光下意识的贴上去，两人光裸的胸膛紧紧贴合在一起。埃斯蒂尼安只是抚摸着她的腰线，他就不相信，如此丰满美丽的女性会对情事一无所求。

如他所料。

光觉得身体在发生奇妙的反应，她忍不住吞咽的动作，呼吸也变得奇怪，往前靠着，想要离他更近。她的腿情不自禁的搭在埃斯蒂尼安的腿上，抬头看向埃斯蒂尼安，他双目阖闭，好像睡着一般，嘴唇微张，让她想起在十二圣堂那个令人双腿发软的吻。

她往上窜下，轻轻偷吻了他的嘴角，埃斯蒂尼安翘起的嘴角让她知道上当了！他的眼里是掩饰不住的得意，把她压在身下，银发垂落在两侧，摩擦着鼻尖：“韦恩布劳夫人，你这是什么意思？”

光看向别处：“……不小心碰到的……”

“哦。”埃斯蒂尼安假意松开她：“那我们早点睡吧。”

光仍然看向别处，手却诚实的抓着他结实的大臂，脸上是情欲氤氲时才有的潮红。

光曾无数次梦见，埃斯蒂尼安纤长的手指这样捧着她的脸，鸽灰色的星眸这样凝视着她。只是视线而已，却让光无法自持，心脏狂跳，未经人事的下体伸缩跳动，一股股的冒着莫名其妙的液体。

她的额头布满细密的汗珠，红唇微张，喘息着鼓起勇气问到：“……你不打算吻我吗？”

可以，等待一个多月，终于等到呆瓜开窍。

在跟埃斯蒂尼安结婚之前，光根本无法想象他是那么的温柔。她的感觉没错，埃斯蒂尼安从不是个温柔耐心的人。他们同床共枕一个多月，连手都没摸过几次，就算是圣人也狂暴化了。

光正在为她每晚秒睡付出代价。

不知道埃斯蒂尼安是想把新婚到现在的量做回来，还是想从刚认识光的时候开始算账。

光把脸埋到枕头里，背后埃斯蒂尼安急速的挺进让她生理性泪崩，暴风骤雨般的快感让她哭到抽泣。要不是被埃斯蒂尼安从身后按着肩膀，她的头早就被顶到床板上。

平日里嘘寒问暖无微不至的，现在她哭求着喊停，只换来埃斯蒂尼安咬着耳朵说：“亲爱的，我知道你的体力。”

白天是暖男，晚上是野兽。

骗子！男人都是骗子！

黄金港旅馆——

回到当初冲动结婚的地方，埃斯蒂尼安觉得真是物是人非。

他睁开惺忪的睡眼，昨晚折腾的太厉害，虽说苍天之龙骑体力差不多，但是某些方面男人要比女人更耗体力。他们睡前又喝了太多酒。宿醉让他头疼欲裂，东方米酒入口柔和，低度数而清甜，几乎可以被伊修加德人当做水喝，后劲却该死的大。

当然，这一切都不是最让他头疼的。

他习惯性的摸向周围，空无一人，冰凉的温度昭示枕边人早已离去。一片狼藉的床铺，告诉他昨晚并非春梦。

床头上摆着装满亚拉戈银币的大钱袋，钱袋下面压着一张字条。

“一个月后的今天，这家旅馆见。记得吃早餐，旅馆前台有醒酒药。

——爱你的光。”

他从床铺上撑起身体，拿起钱袋自嘲的笑了。被女人睡了还留下钱？好吧，这女人是她老婆，老婆管钱天经地义。

呆瓜学聪明了，把他灌醉又让他累到不省人事再跑路。以前都是他不辞而别，现在变成她不辞而别。被丢在原地的感觉不太好，真是现世报。

埃斯蒂尼安板起脸，站起身来一件件的穿好铠甲。去前台要了醒酒药，又乖巧的坐在饭店吃东方荞麦面。他越吃越不高兴，面沉似水，身体冒着红龙血之光。其他客人吓得瑟瑟发抖，老板娘抓紧报警铃铛，随时准备呼唤赤诚组。

这呆瓜……一定是不知道去哪送死了。居然把他丢下，当他是什么人！

到达自凝岛的阿莉塞担心的问光：“你就这样把埃斯蒂尼安扔在黄金港，不怕他拆了那吗？”

光：“不会，埃斯蒂尼安是个温柔而理智的人。”

阿莉塞毫不避讳的翻个大白眼：“你走路姿势怎么有点奇怪？”

光：“……闭嘴！”

这次出行光有着很不好的预感，她直觉会遇到芝诺斯……而且，很可能会被他斩杀。即便如此，她还是答应帮助夕雾去暗杀芝诺斯。

夕雾并不知道她已经结婚，丈夫还在等着她归来。夕雾抱着必死的决心，宛如可怜的飞蛾，光只是犹豫片刻，便答应与她同行。

几乎是如意料之中的惨败。

光跪倒在地，身体一丝一毫的力气都没有，死死的抓紧长枪撑住，才不至于趴下。她仰头看向那身着恐怖红色盔甲的巨人，提着长刀一步步向她逼近。

芝诺斯非常失望。

他原以为，这位龙骑士就是他用一生等待的对手。在神拳痕时，他甚至觉得光不配被他斩杀。她比上次成长不少，至少她的血配得上他的刀。

他高高举起太刀，跪在地上的光认命的闭上双眼。

真是后悔，该跟埃斯蒂尼安好好告个别……

芝诺斯的头盔突然碎裂，也让他挥刀的手停下了。居然让他的头盔碎裂？如果没有戴头盔，也许他的一只眼睛就会被这个蛮族英雄戳瞎。

真是……惊喜啊！

他还来不及开心，只见远方一团红色的龙炎，如同燃烧的陨石般从天而降，带着灭绝地表一切生灵的气势砸向芝诺斯！

芝诺斯全力挥刀应敌，硬接灭绝的龙诗，巨大的力量让他的身躯不断后退，双腿在地上踩出深深的沟壑。

光吓的嘴巴都合不上了，天哪噜！夭寿了！绝邪龙来了！埃斯蒂尼安浑身充斥着黑红色的龙炎，宛如邪神降临，那架势比邪龙附体时还吓人。

他的双眼冒着红光，声音都被力量扭曲了：“你敢欺负我老婆？”

除了蛮族英雄，艾欧泽亚居然有这么强大的战士？芝诺斯狂喜的大笑出声，他摘下头盔，灿金色的长发，在月色之下依然熠熠生辉。他突然停住笑声，问眼前突然出现的龙骑士：“你说她是谁？”

埃斯蒂尼安扶起地上的光，让她靠在自己身上，左手抱着她，右手握枪指着芝诺斯说：“我老婆。”

芝诺斯笑容消失了，他几乎是生气的在质问光：“你居然结婚了？你什么时候结婚的？”

光就纳闷了，反唇相讥：“我怎么就不能结婚？三个月前！”

两个月前？芝诺斯算下日子，神拳痕之战后的两个月。真是……有点后悔当时没斩杀她。

他们的对话让埃斯蒂尼安极为不爽，这混蛋是不是对他老婆有想法？

他责备的看着光，光也抬头看着她。就在前一刻，她还默念着他的名字，后悔不辞而别。埃斯蒂尼安的出现让她眼圈发红，眼泪没挂住，掉下来一颗，砸的他心碎。

这个男人能把光打到毫无还手之力，埃斯蒂尼安算是明白光为何要不辞而别。这个呆瓜根本没想过活着回来。

得知蛮族英雄结婚后，芝诺斯一丢丢的不开心，被出现的更强大的对手的兴奋所冲淡。他亢奋的与埃斯蒂尼安打成一团，一如他平日的毛病，遇见强者话就会变多。

光觉得芝诺斯的爱好，一定是边打架边聊天。

芝诺斯的声线充满诡异阴暗的华丽感：“……啊！这世间居然有如此强大的伴侣，几分钟前我还在嫉妒你，现在我却在嫉妒光之战士……不！我不知道该嫉妒你们两个谁，是命运让我们相遇！”

坐在地上观战的光，听到这句话，眉头挑起，脸上浮现出与她亲切面容不相配的冷笑。

什么意思？这混蛋是不是对她老公有想法？

打完一个回合的芝诺斯，突然停手，跳出战圈，冷静的问埃斯蒂尼安：“能不能告诉我，您与蛮族英雄，谁更强大？”

埃斯蒂尼安褪去身上的龙血，一只眼睛还在发红，大拇指指着光：“当然是我老婆，我曾经也多次被她击败，连这条命都是她救回来的。这个世界上，没人可以战胜她。她下次一定会用长枪把你钉在墙上。”

芝诺斯肃然起敬，收刀入鞘：“您的名字是？”

“埃斯蒂尼安·韦恩布劳，苍天之龙骑。她是光·韦恩布劳，另一位苍天之龙骑。”

芝诺斯转过身，对他们挥挥手：“蛮族英雄，期待下次再见到您时，您真的可以用长枪把我钉在墙上。再见啦！”

看向芝诺斯消失于多玛残垣断壁的身影，埃斯蒂尼安才放松下来，真是个可怕的对手。如果展开持久战，大概半个多玛会被他俩毁掉吧。

他弯腰横抱起光，她乖巧的靠在他的肩头，小心翼翼的问：“你是怎么找到我的……”

“你忘了我们离开艾欧泽亚前的以太烙印吗？你跑到天边我都把你抓回来。”

迟来救援的阿莉塞和莉瑟，一边背着夕雾一边吐着狗粮。

两位龙骑士旁若无人的腻歪着，根本没看见阿莉塞和莉瑟，夕雾也早被光给忘了。

光双手勾着埃斯蒂尼安的脖子，笑成一朵花，两条小腿还开心的摆动着。

莉瑟招呼阿莉塞和茨孤村的村民们：“快走，眼睛要瞎了。”


End file.
